


Domestic Life is So Much Better With You

by koalaboy



Category: Legally Blonde (Movies), Legally Blonde - All Media Types, Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin
Genre: F/M, Gen, emmett is trans, just a bit of fluff, trans!emmett, yes good thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalaboy/pseuds/koalaboy
Summary: Set after Elle's graduation where her and Emmett work side by side in their own small, but dedicated law firm. Emmett is trans and Elle loves him very much.





	Domestic Life is So Much Better With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ronnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnie/gifts).



Emmett squints at the bright screen of his laptop in the dwindling evening light of the dining room. His fingers are poised over the keyboard and his eyes reread his assessment of a new case. Assault charges on a transwoman was something he always took to heart and would provide legal assistance free of charge. It wasn't going to win him any amount of money or fame, but it was the right thing to do. If one less bigot could get away with his hate, then Emmett felt he was doing something right.

He feels a soft hand on his and turns his head to see Elle's perfectly manicured fingers leave his reading glasses on the desk for him.

"Thank you, dear," he murmurs.

His eyes thank him as he puts the glasses on and his headache partially disappears. Elle sits across from him at their circular dining room table which looked out through a large glass window to the city below. The lights of the city were just beginning to turn on in the growing darkness. She smiles to herself and clasps her hands around a mug of coffee.

"At least tell me you're sitting there without your binder on," she says.

Emmett pauses and looks up the moment he comprehends what she said. A guilty look comes over his face and Elle wags her finger at him in mock disapproval.

"You wear that thing all day at work. You need to give yourself a break."

Before Emmett can object, her fingers are undoing the buttons of his shirt and slipping under the fabric of his binder. He sighs and holds his arms above his head as she tugs it off. It messes up his gelled hair and she fixes it, her hands lingering in his soft curls. He leans in to the touch and closes his eyes. His breathing is deeper, more comfortable, and he stretches his aching back.

"It's been a long day."

"I know," she says, "I work alongside you, sweetie."

A dumb smirk pulls on his lips, "How could I ever forget? Bruiser's bed is in our conference room."

She kisses the smirk away and rebuttons his shirt for him, picking some fluff from the sleeves and readjusting the collar so it sits right. "I'm going to heat up some leftovers. Want some?"

He nods, "I'm almost finished this. After dinner I have to call Mom, then I'm all yours."

She taps her finger on her chin in thought, "I think I should give you a back rub and then we should watch The Office until we both fall asleep."

He smiles, "You don't have to do the back rub part."

She crinkles up her face in protest, "You've been binding since your seven o'clock meeting until just now, I'm giving you the back rub if I have to strap you down to do it."

"Oh, I might l--"

"Don't get any ideas, mister," she warns.

Emmett laughs, "Okay, okay. You've got me."

"Good," she emphasises her point by kissing the top of his head and leaving him to work.


End file.
